fallout_dimensionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Clarence Becker (character)
Clarence Becker is a male Human living in the Equestrian Wasteland in the year 2710, and is the friend of Kate Vivaro and -formerly- Union Strike. Clarence has brown hair, green eyes, white skin and a moderate build. Clarence met Union during Fallout: Prodigies when Union was working with the New Canterlot Republic. Clarence was assigned to go with Union on a mission to assassinate Caesar, the ruler of the Legion, but the plan failed and the two had to run. Clarence (being a Ranger) saved Union from a Centurion and the two became quick friends as they travelled. Becker is a Sergeant in the NCR Rangers, and as such he has an avid hatred for all things Legion and he doesn't trust the Brotherhood of Steel. He was once married to a mare in the Steel Rangers, an elite segment of the BoS (despite the feud between the factions), but when Becker became an NCR Ranger he lost contact with her, and eventually he learned that his wife had been killed by a Deathclaw while she was on her way to Nuketown. Clarence was born in Principality, living there until he became 18 which is when he signed up to the NCR and was deployed several times. His combat efficiency caught the attention of Rangers across the Wasteland, and this led to him becoming a Ranger himself, focusing on front-line combat. Becker began to distrust Union as he assisted a mare known as Lilac Caesar, and her pet Chameleon Deathclaw known as Bundles joined them. As Union started to distrust the NCR, Clarence became more aggressive towards both him and the former Legionnaire, but never attacking either of them. When Union helped Lilac kill an NCR squadron, Becker told Union to "go fuck (him)self" and left. Union, though saddened at the departure of a friend, did nothing to stop him and did not see him again. Deciding to travel to Nuketown, Becker became addicted to Whiskey at the Blast Radius Bar in the town. When wandering outside the bar while drunk one day, Becker saw the infamous Core, the home of the Harbingers, consumed by a nuclear blast that originated from the Core itself. Becker then lifted a bottle to the explosion and said "Mission accomplished" before downing the rest of it. By overhearing rumours around the bar, the disgruntled Ranger heard that the Counterpart and his friends had destroyed the Core. After a while, Becker learned that this so-called "Counterpart" had also eliminated the Master. With him gone, Becker began to regret his choice in abandoning the party. It was quiet in the bar after that as the Counterpart and his friends seemingly disappeared. Clarence later met Kate in Blast Radius, who was drunk and trying to have sex with LittlePip on the bar against the mare's will. Kate was thrown out by Warwick, the Ghoul barman, with Becker following LittlePip outside and asking if what Kate had been yelling about (the threat of the New Lunar Order) was true, and after LittlePip confirmed what her friend had said, Becker asked if he could follow them for a while in an attempt to regain some dignity. He followed Kate for some time, not holding any grudges against her like he had done with Union. He never told her that he once traveled with the legendary Counterpart. Becker later met Union again, and apologised for abandoning him and his friends. Union said he held nothing against Becker and respected his choice, with the two becoming friends again. Becker later died on the assault on the Omega Base, sacrificing himself by flooding a containment room with radiation to allow the others to pass. He died due to the intense radiation levels in the room, but it ultimately allowed Kate to enter the core of the Omega Base and link her mind to it, destroying the NLO's hope at a "better future" and preventing the Omega Base from detonating and destroying the world. Becker's body was recovered and buried outside Vault 115 with his old Ranger helmet and Service Rifle acting as his grave. Behaviour Becker uses his Service Rifle and NCR Ranger Armour to fight on the front lines and in moderate range, having a better-than-average shot due to his Ranger training. He is a man of honour and is very loyal to the NCR prior to his drinking spree at Blast Radius. He hates the Old Legion but holds no hate for Lilac Caesar, Paladin Hughes, Connor Pemberton, or any of Team Ironclad despite the latter's allegiance to the Brotherhood of Steel. Family Unnamed wife, who died in service with the BoS to a Deathclaw. Unborn child, who died with his wife. Appearances Fallout: Prodigies, full appearance. Fallout: Pathfinder, full appearance. Trivia Sgt. Clarence Becker has apparently been denied promotion to Captain several times due to "mental instability" which was presumably caused by the death of his wife. His drunken state and disgrace is a reference to a character in Star Wars: The Force Unleashed. This character is Master Rahm Kota.